


Mistakes Were Made

by Knight of Light (InkyJaguar)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJaguar/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Light
Summary: We all have that friend you just kind of...fall out of friendship with. Maybe you guys just didn't have any classes together or your schedules got busy and then no contact except nods in the halls.Well, that happened to Dirk and Jane except it was over a stupid boy by the name of Jake English; and it wasn't on accident but on purpose. They both regret their decision but never had a chance to repair it ... until college that is.The pair of friends finally reunited now take a step into friendship and picking up where they left off. That is, Dirk denying having a crush on Jane and Jane conflicted on if she actually likes him.Now a Christmas party with Roxy pushing mistletoe? Oh boy.





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annalisa Ferrara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annalisa+Ferrara).



> All swearing has been edited out of this. So you are more than welcome to replace some words the characters say with what they would usually say :)

"Jane, I still can't be believe I bloody did it!"

I can't believe he did it. 

"I followed your advice and I just told him and by golly I was sure scared he would reject me!"

He shouldn't have listened to me. 

"But, he said he felt the same way and I just thought I was going to explore like a cracker!"

I feel the same way about him too and my heart did just explode. 

"And, well, I believe we're dating? But I can't be sure yet, we're going to talk about it more during lunch. But, uh, Jane, do you think I should kiss him?"

No.

"I mean, we did talk about it before we started dating, and I can't really stop thinking about it."

No!

"Wow, look at me just rambling on about this! I haven't even properly asked you how your day is going!"

Jake English smiled down at me and it brought those butterflies swirling around in my now cold heart. I turned on a switch. 

"Oh, don't worry about me Jake. My day is going quite swell. I'm even happier that you are happy. And it seems that Dirk is the reason of your happiness. Who would've thought the robot could give out emotion eh?" I joked.

Jake laughed like he expelling pure joy with every outward breath. He was radiating it even. I had never him looking quite so happy, not at any of my jokes, or Roxy's. 

"Yeah, he's opening up to me more now and honestly I could just-"

The bell to class clanged out and I couldn't be more happy in her life. 

"Oh! I must say! The time snuck up on us didn't it?"

"It most certainly did" I said. 

"Well, I mustn't keep you from your studies! Good day Miss Crocker!" Jake gave me a quick hug and practically skipped away; leaving me with a lot of his warmth. 

It didn't last for much longer, as the cavity that had opened since he first words started to gnaw. As I turned for my classes, my thoughts were dragging on with images of Dirk and Jake and Jake and Dirk and that's all it was! I wanted to slam my head against every wall! I had given Jake advice to get with Dirk. Clang. Dirk has feelings for Jake had has come into the open because of my advice. Clang. They were going to talk to each other during lunch. Clang. They were going to talk to each during the lunch that my dad was bringing cake for my birthday over the weekend. Clang Clang. Dirk had asked me the night before what to do if I wanted to talk to someone about something important and talking to them privately had been my advice. Clang Clang Clang. This day was on a roll with "Hit-Jane-as-hard-as-you-can-with-emotions". 

The class was home skills but I didn't hear a darn word as I just thought about this situation. I wish I could blame all this on Dirk or Jake or Roxy, but I had blindly masterminded this and only I could hate myself for the predicament I'm in or I could just simply tune it out. Switch on autopilot and just lock myself away every time they came up. That sounded like the most reasonable thing I could think of that didn't sound like it could backfire at all (watch the gods are gonna screw it up).

That's what Dirk says he does and I just know how well it works on him. I hardly notice whether he's himself or autopilot. He just has no emotions and it's quite hard to read him at all. I can't even think of a time when he cracked a smile around me. I still don't really believe that Dirk made Jake glow like that. Maybe he was getting words from Roxy to get Jake all joyful. She does have a way with words. If that's so, their relationship might crash and burn; which ruin any friendship they could have. And that would be simply horrible.   

* * *

Oh the irony of this. I had advice to talk to Jake privately about our affairs and my car decides to break down leaving us stranded in the student parking lot. That's not the end of this irony fest. The ironic part of it is we're going to the totally platonic girl's, who I got said advice from, birthday lunch where they'll be cake. Ain't no way I'm passing up free cake no matter what crapfest might go down. Besides, I'm not worrying about the storm that's about to happen once Jake and I walk in.

I'm not oblivious for the feelings Jane has for Jake. It's right in front of his face and he's not even doing anything about it. Not that I'm saying that I'm not bursting inside my little heart from the way Jake is doing anything with me really; because my chest is doing a circus down there as we get nearer to the classroom where the treats are at. Jane is just a really nice girl and Jake really wanted to go to this lunch party because he owes Jane so much. Hey buddy, so do I. She's the best frickin friend in the world of friends and we're about to monster truck drive all over her heart but your oblivious little head is just zooming in itself own cute little world behind your dorky glasses and-

We're holding hands. His hands are waffling mine and we just entered the classroom of teenage emotions. 

The cake is lovely, wouldn't expect nothing less from the Crocker's, the room is full of friends, thank the gods, and Jake is in full plow mode toward the birthday girl herself.

She's eating the cake with Roxy and has her eyes trained on the floor; totally ignoring us while Roxy I can see is just signalling with her eyes to get the heck out of here. What does she think I did all the over here? 

"Jane! Your dad went above and beyond with the cake this year! Absolutely wins the ribbon! And you're glowing like a bride! Did some lucky person confess their feelings to you as well?"

I wish I had telepathy so bad right now. This dork of a kid is getting himself deeper in cow crap island. 

Jane looked up and gave her buck toothed smile.

"Hoo Hoo! That's quite nice of you to say! I'm not getting any love confessing quite yet but it is my sixteenth birthday! I'm quite excited for the party tonight. My dad says the cake there will be even better."

"Janey, I want to steal your papa so I can have my own personal chef to make me those delicious cakes you're granted daily." Roxy giggled, but it was as forced as an arranged marriage. 

"Roxy, you man stealing coming from you now! If you want cake just ask and I'll whip some up for ya!" Jane teased and that didn't look forced at all. She shining face was all crinkles and smiles. Why wasn't she kicking us out?

"Janey, I can't request cakes from you on your birthday!" Roxy whined.

"It's improper! We should be making you cake!" Jake chipped in.

"But, our cakes suck and would probably poison you or look like a puppet." Roxy started to tick off the reasons and everyone looked at me at the last comment. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not my fault out of us three I've got the best decorating skills." I try to lighten the mode and I get a brownie point as the snickers float through the crowd; Jane's being the most prominent one.

Seriously though, where is she getting all this reaction from? If it was me, I'd be locking myself in a basement with lots of food and a bit of Fanta. Here she is wearing her best dress that makes her look like the beautiful woman she is. Her face is radiating so much happiness that I could almost assume it's makeup, but it's not. She's Jane Crocker; the happy friend that could put a smile on anyone's face and a butterfly in their heart. 

Not that I had any butterflies from her, the sisterly and totally platonic ones for sure but not romantic ones. No, I was getting those from Jake's snort of a laugh and his warm hand baking mine. I had chosen him last night and I can't take that back right now. But that doesn't mean I need to be flaunting it also. I need to be cooling those irons not shoving more in. I don't need a house fire on my hands. Yet, I can't help but feel, that's how it going to end. I'm sorry Jane. 

* * *

 I had planned on attending college a couple of cities away from Roxy. I had planned on some student loans that would take years to get out of, perhaps a boyfriend or two on the side, a lot of recipe experimentation and a lovely Christmas party thrown by Roxy's mom, Rose. Rose always threw the loveliest of parties. She was a famous author and knew all the big people on magazines and such. It was fun to talk to those on the magazines and have them treat me like I too was a billionaire. With the help of Roxy, I planned the greatest outfit for the said party on Christmas Eve. I arrived at the party with Roxy and was blown away, like always, by the decor of their house. What I did not plan, was seeing a long time old friend; Dirk Strider.

He was standing there in a proper suit and tie and talking to some celebrities I've seen before somewhere. His hair was slicked back in the same style as high school, weird sunglasses plastered on and looked like he belonged at a party like this with his chiseled look. My chest became heated, with anger, jealousy, frustration, (I will admit) elation, and (I won't admit) love. 

Roxy moved us both, talking my ear off about some celebrity she was really excited to meet, to the refreshment table to grab some champagne. I really should have been stopping here from grabbing the big glasses and pouring us both some, but all I could think about was Dirk and my eyes were still looking for him and someone who should be with him. My eyes found him as my hand found the flute. His back was turned to us and I could not see any dark skin and haired boy surrounding him. Where was Jake?

Not that I cared for Jake anymore, I got over him after senior year, but no one can turn off feelings of meeting up with old was-once-more-than-friends. The heat in my chest decreased by little when I concluded that I would not be seeing him tonight but the feelings were still there and my eyes were still on Dirk. 

"Jane? What are you doing, honey? Did you see some cute fella you'd like to scoop up tonight?" Roxy giggled and gulped down some more champagne. 

"I haven't found anyone that I'd like to take home yet" I soothed and finally tore my eyes away from Dirk; the heat still not falling. Did I really hate him that much?

Roxy stared me down. Then, moved in between my line of sight of Dirk and looked in that direction. 

"Roxy, really there's no one-"

"Oh my gosh".

Realization dawned in Roxy's voice and she whirled on me and grabbed my face; squishing it in her hand and flute. Her face said if she had another hand she'd be slapping her forehead. She had seen the same sight I had.

"Janey, I'm so sorry. I should've looked at the guest list and warned you! I didn't think that my mom would invite the Striders! I thought she didn't like them right now because Dirk's dad had chased a movie producer off of my mom's book. I don't know what she's thinking inviting them here. Maybe she was tipsy too? But, gosh," Roxy swept me up in a hug and patted my hair. "I promise, if you want to leave I won't blame you. If you want me to talk to my mom and see if maybe we can kick them out, I'll do it I swear-"

"Roxy," I disentangled myself from her grip and smoothed her outfit out. "That is very kind but it has been a year since high school and I hold no hard feelings for Dirk."

"You still do"

"Besides," I ignored her comment but it pulled a smile out of me. "He is probably much more torn up about all of that than I am. He got the worst end of it and if anything, I'd like to apologize for my horrible behavior."

"Don't you go blaming yourself. I pushed us away from them. I thought you'd want space and so I never invited them to anything!"

"Well," I drummed my fingers on my still full flute as I made up my mind on what I was going to do," We should still go over and apologize. This may not be the best place but if we put it off it'll never get done."

Roxy pulled herself mentally and physically together. Her back straightened, her head up and she looked like she might break her flute. 

"You're right. Let's go." 

Roxy looped her arm in yours and we weaved our way to Dirk. Just as we were approaching him, he turned away from the conversation and made his way to the other refreshment table. As we twisted and turned around the billionaires, the heat migrated to my stomach and started a party down there of nervousness and panic. I wanted to bolt and just eat the macaroons and drink away any thought of confronting Dirk.

I was going over words in my mind of what I would say to him. That I would apologize, say I was being stupid over a boy, apologize for how to went down between them, ask for no hard feelings, crack a joke to lighten mood and then turn and leave with a lighter chest. I would not say how he was a horrible friend for not talking to me during the whole interaction, how he used me, how he knew how I felt and rubbed it in my face, how he encouraged my feelings for Jake while he stoked his own. He was a manipulative jerk back then and he should apologize to us on how horrible he was. Yeah, I should not say that. 

"Roxy"

Our train stopped and heads swiveled in the direction of the owner. The elegant Rose Lalonde stood with a flute in hand and a small smile on her lips. She stretched her hand out to us and motioned Roxy over there. 

"Oh crap" Roxy turned back to me and I knew she had to bail. She normally wouldn't, but the men over there looked prestigious and Roxy was on the verge of a scholarship at a big game college. I just smiled at her and removed her arm from mine. I tried to smooth her outfit out again that night. 

"Don't you feel bad Rox!" I whispered. "That is more important than this. I will represent us both! Now, go charm them with the good old Hoo Hoo!"

"I can't flash them Janey, but thanks anyway." Roxy joked and strode over to the group leaving me on this mission. 

What if I joined her? Talked her up and wait for her to get done to talk to Dirk together and then, oh no, Dirk left already! That's a great plan, but the heat in my stomach for once wasn't trying to stop me but pushing me to go talk to him; alone. Just me and him, alone, talking about his old relationship. That is going to be just splendid. 

A tap on the shoulder stopped me. I put on my smile and turned around to a tall pale man wearing sunglasses indoors. 

"Dirk-" I started but he was wearing round glasses and had not gelled hair and a pale stubble. 

"That's quite offensive that you would think such thing." The stranger put a hand to his chest and his face was as emotionless as Dirk's but his eyebrow came up. "To be mistaken for a handsome nineteen year old ruffian such as him. A brilliant one that has progressed the United States Army decades in technological warfare and has made the cover of Time magazine for not only being too smart for his own good but being too hot for the cameras." 

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Was he talking Dirk up?

"That was a joke. Honestly, youth these days and their humor. You should watch my movies, that'll open your eyes to true humor." The eyebrow came down and the hand stuffed itself in a pocket, but the posture was perfect and the flute swirled. 

"Oh, that was quite the comment! I don't mean any disrespect, but may I ask your name?" I asked nervously. 

"The name's Dave Strider. Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. And yes, I just did steal that from the greatest hero; Iron Man. Tell me you've watched those movies."

"Yes, I'm quite the fan of Marvel. But, are all those things true?"

"Well dear, I hope I'm a playboy but I have no clue how to become a philanthropist. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears." He tapped his ear at that and I did giggle at that. Dirk must've missed the sense of humor from his dad and the ability to talk easily. Dirk has always been a quiet one. 

"Now, I couldn't but see that you were making a beeline for my little brother. Now, I know he's too dang hot for his own good, but please, keep your hands to yourself, unless told otherwise. I wouldn't want my brotherly concern to get in the way of a little playtime." I blushed and shook my head. 

"I don't have any intentions like that, I just wish to apologize."

"Apologize? And, may I ask, if you are single?"

"Uh, well, just for some, some silly high school misunderstanding and I am."

"An understanding that has lasted all this time? Must be pretty serious." 

"Well, I hope it was not, but I can't tell with him."

A corner of his mouth perked up and he shrugged. 

"We Strider's like to make our lives look mysterious. Why do you think we look so stoic and barely talk? So no one knows that we are actually checking out a fine lady; like yourself."

You liked flirting but this man was Dirk's father, or brother, and this was quite uncomfortable. He looked forty. 

"Um, thank you. I, I appreciate the compliment."

He smiled a bit more. 

"Ah now, don't go getting shy on me. We Striders like our playful banter. Especially-"

Someone cleared their throat and I whipped to see Mr. Intimidating; Dirk Strider. 

* * *

I should really start keeping a leash on him. I leave to confront Jane and Roxy somewhere else than by him and next thing I know, he's hitting on Jane. Maybe I should just cut off his balls so he won't go around flouncing them. That'd cut him down even more than his height. 

Jane looked like she was cornered by a lion and a tiger and she was stealing from their cookie jar. She probably thinks I'm going to blame her for Dave hitting on her. Dave just looked really smug and was positively looked pleased. He was the opposite of Jane; he did steal those cookies and was laughing as they chase him. I should schedule an appointment and put it on his schedule just to scare him. 

"Hello there Dirk, just warming up Miss Crocker here for ya."

"I bet you did, along with some unwanted flirts and suggestions as well."

"Hmmm, there may have been some of that. Honestly, I don't remember too well, I think Rose must've poisoned my drink. That cheeky little-"

"Yes," I interrupted because if he's going to go off on how she wants to ruin him I am going to make that appointment real."I bet she did poison your drink, why don't you go confront her?" 

Dave nodded and just kept smirking. 

"I think I will, now, Miss. Crocker. If you want to get ahold of me, just call my company and ask for sushi." Dave picked up her hand and kissed it, patted my shoulder and swaggered off somewhere. I don't care anymore as long as he doesn't corner anymore girls or rival movie directors. 

I looked back at Jane. The confident demeanor she had while stalking over to me with Roxy was taken away and replaced with the scared bunny. I could've put bunny ears on her and everyone would've picked her up and pet her because she was too close to a but little bunny rabbit. A very cute bunny rabbit that is; wearing that dress that made her look like these billionaires. I bet Roxy bought that for her, or maybe she is a billionaire and Rose invited her because of her status. I couldn't be surprised at this point. 

"Jane, it's been a long time. I see you're still great with Roxy. How she doing?" I asked in the politest voice I knew. 

"Yeah. Yeah we're still close. And she's doing great, left me a bit ago to go get a scholarship with some dapper men, or maybe a job?"

"Roxy? Being employed by other men? She'd run them out of leadership and put herself in their stead if they hired her." I joked.

She didn't laugh, but nodded. Dang, I must be more nervous than I thought. I didn't think I was pulling the straight face this whole time, no wonder she still looks like a cute bunny. 

I, tried to, smiled. 

"I can just imagine what she'd call the company. Either an acronym that spells out a swear word or a name that references something bad."

"Either that, or decorate the most serious of men in something pink." Jane finally joked. She cracked a buck toothed smile and it was all of the sudden really hot in here. 

"No, everything would be covered in pink. Pink walls and suits and floors. Everyone would think she's serious about pink." she imagined. 

"When in reality, she's just screwing with all of them." I finished for her. 

She giggled a bit and I couldn't but laugh a bit with her. The heat in here still didn't dissipate.

We settled down and I waited for her to say what she was so determined to say. She was looking up at me and I just looked down at her, she has shrunk since the last time I saw her. But, the heat rose to my chest and I could hear my heart now. Or maybe that was the bass in this joint, except there wasn't any. Dang. 

"Dirk," Oh thank goodness, she's talking. "Listen, I just want to apologize for the way I treated you in high school."

Oh my gosh not this. 

"Jane, you didn't-"

"Don't go defending my actions." She interrupted and put her hands on her hips staring, no, glaring up at me. Was this an apology or an accusation? "I isolated you and Jake when the two of you were together and I want you to know that I am not homophobic in the slightest. I accept you for who you are and who you like. I isolated you and Jake because-"

"Jane," I was interrupting now. I wasn't going to let her spill what she obviously doesn't want to say. Was she about to say that just for me? "You don't need to explain yourself, I understand and I understood back then and I just want to apologize too. Jake was ignorant and I didn't think it was my place to tell him. So, I just, took us away from you. So, no, it was not entirely your fault; it was mine as well. I was avoiding you so as not to hurt you."

There, it was said. She still quite relieved about getting that off her chest and I wondered how I looked. Hopefully not stony, I'm working on that. 

"Okay, it is both of our faults then, but I'd still like to apologize for not being there for you when you guys broke apart."

"No need to apologize for that, Miss. Crocker. You were in a situation that many movie writers would love to get their hands on and you acted the way you should have. Besides, I was fine."

That was a total lie and I knew it. That had been the stupidest time ever. I didn't want to contact my old friends because then I'd look like I didn't hang out with them because I had a boyfriend I was better than them. And I knew that Jake would do the same thing and us hanging out again would have been awkward and I would not have been able to take that.  

"Dirk, you were not alright and you know it." Jane said softly. She patted my arm and the heat did somersaults. Over a freakin pat on the arm? That was not how Striders did things. 

"Well, things are in the past and they've worked themselves out by now. I still talk to Jake sometimes, you guys talk to Jake I'm guessing." I push past that depressing subject and try something new. 

"Well, sometimes. He's that sort of person who just pops up out of nowhere and starts off where we left off, you know?" 

"Oh, I know. He was really chipper the first time we texted after the break up. He wanted an opinion on which tie to wear to a party. The choices were horrible and I couldn't stand back let him make a disaster of himself."

"His fashion sense was really weird." Jane cracked a smile. "Remember when he had a thing for short shorts?"

"He still wears them." 

Jane and I burst out laughing. I hadn't been this real about a laugh since sophomore year. She was snorting a bit and I think I snorted too. This was a high class party and here we were, the youngest people here, and we were snorting. I bet this would make impressions, papers, gossip tables and who the heck cares?

"Does, does he still wear the thigh gun holsters?" Jane wheezed. 

"yes, yes and-and he jumps around his house pretending he's raiding a tomb or something." I gasped. 

We broke out again and she grabbed my arm to stay upright. I hugged her shoulder and realized I started to cry from laughing too much. I reached up and wiped under my shades. Man, I haven't cried in ages either. I looked over at Jane and she was wiping under her glasses as well. I really looked at her. She hadn't changed a bit since high school. She still had the short hair, the round glasses, the dimples and the buck teeth. She was still Jane Crocker. 

* * *

 My phone binged for the hundredth time that day and I didn't even need to look away from the mirror to know that Jake was having a dilemma about which colors to wear to the party. I was applying the final layer of mascara before I'd head over and help Roxy set up her party. I was actually quite proud that she was throwing her own party. I haven't seen the guest list yet, but I assume that anyone she has ever met will be there; but hopefully not billionaires I couldn't stand those guys anymore. 

My phone pinged a different sound from the rest and I knew that Dirk had just joined the chat. Leaving one of my eyes light and the other dark, I reached for the phone. I wonder what he said? Was he even on the group chat or just messaging me personally? The phone was filled with pink, green and one orange notification. I was still very happy about that upgrade from Dirk. For a Christmas present to all of us, he did something to all our phones so when any of us messaged or interacted with each other on a phone, our favorite color would appear. If they sent me an email, or invited me to get an app or anything, it would show up in their favorite color. 

The orange color for Dirk looked like he was responding to the group chat. I looked into what everyone was saying.

 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CHIRSTMAS PARTEE STUFF.

TG: hi guys! i kno the partie is hours away buuuuuuuut i needs some help putting up decerations befor the gests arrive! which means, you giys can come over now!!!! :D :D

golgothasTerror  [GT] responded to memo.

GT: Roxy that sounds like a smashing idea! I will over there quicker than a monkey's uncle!

TG: toodle-doo yurself! ;)

GT: Ah, I may have to take that back ... it seems I have misplaced my attire for tonight!

TG: than just get yourself a knew one! Thees lanturns are reeeeeally heavy :(

GT: I'm scurrying around like a bandit right now to come help you! I apologize if I look out of sort in the slightest :B

TG: ill just loan you sum thingz if knees be ;)

timaeusTestified [TT] responded to memo

TT: Roxy, have you cracked open the wine already?

TG: of corse not! i opened the eggnog ;)

GT: Make sure to leave some of that for us! 

TG: wuldnt dream of it ;)

TT: Do you consider this at all as breaking your sobriety pledge?

TG: nope! as long as i dont tuch the wine or champayne ill be fine!

TT: How much eggnog have you had Roxy?

TG: just a cartun! 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo

GG: Roxy! That still has alcohol in it!

TG: oh janey! ;D ;D ;D its not much! rosey says that im bearly drunk! im tipsy :)

 

I shook my head at my phone. Maybe she would be okay? If she had some self control, and really told the truth, she would probably be alright through the party. I could let this go. I mean, it's a party and all. Maybe I would get drunk too. But, she's already had a carton of eggnog. I wonder if I should bring some coffee to sober her up a bit before the party? Was anyone going to the party that Roxy would want to make a good impression on? Now I really wish I looked at the guest list.  

Dirk's sound went off in my hand and he didn't go on the group message. The heat in my chest twirled a bit as I opened our chat. Why was he wanting to talk to me? To talk about Roxy and our plans to keep her away from alcohol?

 

 -- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 14:01 --

TT: Is your car back from the shop yet?

GG: Not yet, they say they found a "problem" with the engine, even thought I brought it in for the tires, and that they want to keep it until Christmas >:B

TT: Those darn mechanics and trying to swindle money from innocent tire girls. 

GG: hoo hoo yeah! I don't think they should have been dinking around in the engine if I brought it in for tires. Care you shed some light?

TT: How can I shed light on this?

GG: Cars are like robots in some degree. Should they even be in the engine if it's only there for tires?

TT: I have no clue and am just as confused as you. But

GG: ... but what?

TT: I have a solution for your problem. Just call me the prince riding in on a rainbow horse.

GG: hoo hoo! What is the solution? And is it rainbow colored per chance?

TT: I'm letting you down on the last request, because it's still in the making, but the solution is: I give you a ride to the party. 

GG: Wait, are you saying that you have a rainbow car on order? :B

TT: Indeed, I will be driving that all over town like a medieval man would ride his horse. And you're dodging the solution.

GG: Oops! Yes, I will accept that solution. What time should I be ready?

TT: Well, I'm in the car now, so 5 minutes?

GG: There's no such thing as a speed limit for you

TT: You're right. 2 minutes my lady. 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 14:31 -- 

 

This was not how I thought it would go, but it was even better than what I planned. Turning back to the mirror, I hurriedly finished my makeup. I was surprised that I could actually finish and look niceish when my hand was shaking so much. Jogging into the kitchen, I pulled out some coffee packets, just in case, loaded the necessities I had put on the counter into my purse. 

The doorbell rang, but when I felt my lips, I was missing lipstick. 

"Come in!" I yelled as I made my way back to the bathroom I chatted over my shoulder as I heard the front door open. "Sorry! I thought I'd be ready by now, but I forgot to do something!"

"It's cool" 

I jumped and turned to see Dirk standing behind me with a tiny grin on his shadeless face. He had scared me on purpose with his quick moving. He was incredibly close as well.  

"Why do you keep scaring me? I might have had something important in my hand and dropped it when you scared me" I chided and hit his arm playfully. The heat was swirling again and I think it was throwing a party at me making contact with him. 

He smirked and leaned against the wall, looming over me. "But you didn't, so I think I'm safe. Besides, what would have done if the important thing broke because of me?"

I raised my fists up like a boxer and joked. "I would've given you the old one-two! Show you not to mess with me."

"Please, you couldn't hurt a fly." He grabbed at my wrists and brought them down. He didn't let go of them as he leaned toward me with his apricot eyes danced. "You'd probably poison me with some cake."

My cheeks were hot but I stared him down anyway; still grinning. "Maybe, but that'd take time. I'd just go to your house and knock a robot or something down."

Dirk reeled back in mock horror, bringing his hands away from mine in the position of protection. "Crocker you wouldn't! Not my precious robots!"

My shaking hands planted themselves on my hips and I jutted my chin up. "Oh I would! I would knock them all down like dominoes!"

"Then you leave me with no other choice." He smoothed his hair back and stared intensely at me. I could feel my heart pounding. 

"Wha- Ack!" 

Dirk jumped at my legs and hoisted me up around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. I had nothing to grab on and feared that my head would smack the ceiling. 

"You kidnapper! Put me down!" I squealed. I would have uttered more but my air supply was being cut off slightly. 

"I'm afraid I can't. I can't scare you if you aren't walking and so then my robots will be alright." Dirk called as he walked out into the kitchen. 

"If you're really doing this, at least get my purse! I have some things for Roxy" 

He didn't turn, just walked back toward the table and crouched so I could reach the purse on the table. 

"Ya got it?" he called back. 

"Yes, now onward you kidnapper! Proceed with your plan" I called back up. 

At his very fast speed, we were out the door, and at his car. He slung me down and opened the door of his sports car for me. 

"Such a gentlemen" I commented properly, flipping my hair back dramatically but cracked up. I laughed as I got in the car and heard him snickering too as he got in the other side. 

"Seat belts, my lady," was all he said as the engine burst to life.

I didn't need to be told twice. I strapped myself in and we soared away from my apartment at the breakneck speed of fifty, and never slowed down. 

As we arrived at the Lalonde mansion, I saw the heavy duty Jeep in the driveway and knew that Jake had showed up too. The outside was decorated with garlands up and down the house with green and red lights glittering among the landscaping. Roxy had really gone out of her way to make this place look exceptional! I could only imagine what the inside looked like. 

Dirk didn't carry me out of the car, he teased about it but I told him no. To be honest, I liked it when he slung me over his shoulder but treated me very gentle. The heat in my chest still hasn't calmed down yet and I hoped that the car ride was fun and not awkward. Did I look fine? Was my hair still styled or had it been messed up when Dirk carried me? It would be okay if Dirk messed it up, the ride was fun. 

I don't think Dirk had even reached out for the doorbell before the door burst open. Christmas music that I didn't even hear until the door was open. It blasted my ear drums and I jumped a bit. The ice on the ground didn't help either as I slipped. I grabbed onto the only thing there was to grab and thankfully, they grabbed me too. I had grabbed Dirk's arm and now his arms were steadying me. The heat had traveled from my chest to the places where he touched. 

"You guys finally arrived!" Roxy yelled over the music. I don't think the music was that loud to yell over. Her eyes took in the scene of us and her grin looked so big it could've been the Joker's. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Roxy asked slyly and her voice was lower now. 

Dirk let go of me and stood up straighter while I took my hands away from him and straightened out my dress. 

"You surprised us with the music and your screaming. Jane jumped back a bit and slid on the ice. Quite the safety hazard, might I add, and your house is really soundproof. I bet Rose paid a million for that" Dirk rambling in what would be a calm manner but he was fidgeting with his tie.

Roxy's eyes ripped between Dirk and I and Dirk and me and Dirk and me and-

The music volume decreased significantly and Roxy looked like her dog had been killed as she tore her eyes and body away from us and to some part of the house. Dirk took that opportunity to slip in and I too. 

"Jake English! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Roxy accused. 

In the DJ stand, Jake was tapping away at the computer while the DJ looked over his shoulder uncertainly. Jake looked up with a crooked smile and waved at me and Dirk. 

"Hello guys! Been quite awhile since I've seen you guys!" Jake yelled as Roxy stomped over to him. 

"Jake, it was literally yesterday since the last time we saw you." Dirk called back as Roxy started to chew Jake out and tried to hop over the stand instead of going the long way around. It was really funny to watch her struggle like that and the DJ flip out while Jake still hammered away at the laptop. 

I look in the house and there didn't look like there was much left to do. The garlands were on the ceiling with green and red baubles floating down. A huge Christmas tree in every corner with stellar ornaments adorning it. The tables were set up but no food as of yet. The banisters and every furniture were covered with fake frost. It was quite a sight to take in. Roxy had gone out of her way to make this place look festive. She had even removed all the wizard statues. 

"What exactly are we suppose to be decorating?" Dirk muttered to me. 

I shrugged my shoulders and started to wander into the halls, seeing if maybe there was something there to decorate. "I have no clue. Maybe she meant food decorate? She's always been crappy at doing that"

As I got into the halls, they were just as festive, except tinsel waved around the hall instead of the garland. 

"Yeah, she has. But I'm not good at decorating cakes either. What use would I be?" Dirk asked. 

I smiled at bit as I thought of what to say. 

"Oh, you know, that's a good point" I stopped and tapped my chin looking up as if thinking about something. "I think, I have just the job for you." 

I looked out of the corner of my eye and smiled at him. He looked down at me with his eyebrows raised. He knew this expression quite well. 

"Well? What's the job?" he asked. 

"Why don't you," I put my hands on my hips and gave him my trickster smile, "just stand there and look pretty?"

He grinned a bit and looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off; I wasn't finished. 

"I could use a model for Santa Claus. I hear he's quite hard to sculpt."

His smooth look disappeared into one of disgust and I burst out laughing. I really caught him that time. When I calmed a bit, he had his arms crossed and he was smirking at me. Uh oh. 

"Santa Claus huh? Well, I officially say, being Santa and all, that you get coal for Christmas."

He walked past me, down the hall with the smirk on his face while I just snickered some more. 

"Coal? Oh boy, I'd love some coal! I could put it in my oven and make some diamonds or something. Always wanted coal." I teased at him as I followed. 

His back was still stiff as he called over his shoulder. 

"I don't think you should even get coal! You should just get nothing. No stockings, no Christmas tree, no party, and no purse." He held out my little purse and I patted myself down. How did he steal that? 

"You little thief! Give that back!" I yelled at him and jumped forward to grab it from him. He yanked it away and I stumbled a bit before turning and making a wild grab at it again. He was laughing at my shortness and held it as high as he could. I jumped and tried to use him to boost myself up. We just spun like this for a bit, Dirk just raising it above his head and turning a bit so I couldn't get a firm grip on him. 

A scream erupted from the end of the hallway and Roxy was standing there with a camera. Jake was behind her, grinning like a lunatic. I still had Dirk's shirt in my hands. I let go of him and pushed him back a bit. As I straightened my dress Roxy started to sing. 

"In love but not letting it happen! They just need to kiss and everything will be alright! Just kiss! Under the mistletoe!" Jake was scatting in the background to back her up as she waltzed toward us. 

"Roxy," Dirk started to say. 

"In love! They are in- Jake join me with some bass- love!" Roxy and Jake harmonized on the last word which would have sounded really nice but the circumstances were not. She wasn't suppose to tell Dirk. 

* * *

 "Roxy," I finally got to say, "that was an excellent song. Really, it was quite the song and Jake, that bass you pulled was splendid, but could you take that bullcrap and put it somewhere else?"

Roxy was shaking her head and was bouncing up and down with Jake doing the same thing. I seriously should stop telling Jake things. 

"Nope! Because you're in love! Both of you! And now you kiss!" She smacked her hands together and I heard Jane yelp but covered it up with a cough. She really did not want to kiss me. 

"Scratch that, we're not kissing." I argued. 

"Yes you bloody are mate! Or else Santa will die in midair because you defied Christmas magic!" Jake yelled pointing above me. 

Oh crap no. 

I looked up and there was mistletoe above me and Jane's head. That was just great. 

"Roxy! You said no mistletoe!" Jane whined. 

Roxy and Jake cracked up, grabbing each other. They both were obviously buzzed. Jane didn't look like she wanted to kiss right now, and she was a very cute tomato in the face. I didn't want to kiss in front of those. So, what were my options? What could I turn into something romantic and get a kiss from her? Well, there was plan C2. 

I grabbed Jane's hand and ran for the other end of the hallway. She seemed to have gotten the message because I wasn't dragging her a lot. Roxy and Jake yelled after us but I kept on trucking. Cutting around the corner, up some stairs, down another hallway, and was about to reach another hallway but Jane pulled back on me. I turned back to her to urge her forward, but she was throwing open a door and jumped into the random door in the hallway. I jumped in after her and silently closed the door and the sounds of Roxy and Jake trying to find us. 

It was a closet. It wasn't small, nothing was small in the Lalonde house, and I heard the AC. Ah, the second wine cellar. There was chilly air blowing in from outside and it was dark. I heard Jane clambering around for a lightswitch and but I couldn't see her hand. I reached out for any part of her. I grabbed her arm and tugged her toward me. 

"Don't turn on a light," I whispered," they'll find us in an instant."

"Well, I can't see a dang thing in here. Where are we? And why is it cold?" 

"Well, this is the easy access second wine cellar of the Lalondes. Roxy use to brag about this place a lot." I informed her.

I still had her arm in my hand and it was too easy to just slide my hand down to hers and hold it. Her hand was really warm and my chest was heating up. She didn't say anything just squeezed my hand as we stood in the dark. I don't really know how long we'll be here. 

Jane pulled her hand away from mine and I heard skin on skin. I think she was rubbing her arms for warmth. Another opportunity to make a smooth Strider move. 

"Are you cold?" I asked her. I knew she was cold, but just in case. 

"Yeah, it's like there's a window open or something."

"You know, that might be the case. Would be a great way to conserve energy during the winter, for sure." I was rambling. How the heck was I rambling? I was going to put my arms around her and tug her into my chest to warm to her up like in the anime's. It was going to be cool and smooth; like all Striders are. But, my heart was hammering at the thought and I wanted to put my jacket around her instead of hugging her warmer. 

"Is there a chair or something? I need to sit." Jane asked and I heard her shuffling a bit. I moved to the shuffling sound. I did bump into her and she teetered a bit. I lassoed my arm around her and held her steady. Smooth Strider. 

"Are you wearing high heels? You're really tipsy right now." 

"No, I'm wearing flats, if I had heels, I'd have gotten my purse back by now."

"Oh, right. Yeah, you'll get your purse back. It's in my jacket pocket right now. Let-"

"Here, I'll get it." Jane cut in and she put both her hands on my chest. 

I was holding my breathe and I was heating up really fast. I wish I could see because I needed to see the face connected to slow roaming hands on my torso. She finally found how to get under my jacket and was rummaging around in there. Was she going to keep her hands on me even after she found her purse? Would they wrap around me and would we hug? Or kiss? Did she want to kiss? Had I been reading her wrong and she didn't like me?

She found her purse and took it out slowly. Why was it slow? Did she know what she was doing? Could she not hear me not breathing at all? She took one of her hands off me and dropped the purse somewhere. The other one was still there. What did I do? My arm was already around her shoulders, but maybe... I turned and put both of my arms around her pulling her closer. She put both hands on my chest and leaned against me. 

It was nice. Scratch that, it was top-notch. Just us standing there and- oh. I got a better idea. 

I took one of my hands off her and started to back up and bit feeling behind me. She started to pull away but I wrapped the other arm around her waist and held her there. 

"Hold on," I whispered. 

I finally found wall and hit it. I slid down until I was on the ground sitting crisscrossed applesauce. She sat in my legs, also crisscrossed. I put my arms around her again and held her to me. She put her head on my chest and I put my head on hers. Her hair smelled like pastries. 

I think we sat like that for awhile. I was building up the courage to say a smooth pickup line and get a Christmas kiss. Should I mention the mistletoe?

"You know, I'm getting really worried about Santa right now." I whispered to her. 

She stiffened. This was not suppose to be her reaction. Crap. 

"Why are you worried about him?" she asked.

"Because, of the Christmas magic. You know, not kissing under mistletoe could really screw up Christmas. I didn't think it would. I mean, if Santa were to die, the elves could just take over. They're more equipped for the job with their tiny bodies. Just think about it, Santa's freakin huge and I don't know how he fits down the chimney. I suspect there's a big invisible hole in the wall that he'll open to get in if there's no chimney but like I said, the elves are-"

Jane snorted at my rambling and that cut me off. This was supposed to be suave but here I am, theorizing about Christmas. What a joke I am, cuddling with the cutest girl in the world in a pitch black room and talking her ear off about Elf equality. Just call me Hermione Granger for goodness-

She kissed me. Well, she kissed my chin. She backed off, and I knew she was doubting herself. I reached up to her and found her face before she could get too far away. I needed to find her lips first before I could kiss her. I ran my thumbs up and down her face until I found her lips. I kept my thumb there and leaned in until I felt my breathe on my thumb. I took my thumb away and kissed her. 

I've kissed before but it was always a little firework in my stomach whenever I kiss. The heat in my chest just flows to all my body and makes me buzz. I had wanted to kiss her since senior year and now I was doing it. Our lips were moving and her hands were in my hair. She was rubbing my scalp and it was the best thing I've experienced. I think I kept my hands to her face. I couldn't keep track of them but I was paying enough attention to them that I knew they weren't going anywhere bad. 

It was simple enough, no big acts of experimentation just hair, face, and no tongue. Just kissing and feeling her pressed against me. Feeling her hands come down from my hair, which felt instantly colder, and have them travel to my chest. Holy crap they were under my jacket just like when she was getting her purse. They were just sliding over my shirt and my pockets and they felt like heaven. 

She stopped kissing me and I pulled back. Did she just realize who she's kissing and decided against it?

"I'm sorry, if you didn't want to kiss-" 

"No," she interrupted. "I wanted to kiss, I don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you. And-"

And bang sounded and light filled the room. It was really bright and I heard music pouring in from the other side. A silhouette stood there and maybe they didn't see us. I just stood still. I couldn't tell if it was Roxy or Jake. 

"Guys?~" Roxy sang out," ~Come back to the party! It's just getting started and everything!~" 

She kept standing there like a sentinel before shrugging her shoulders and closing the door. 

I knew that we shouldn't stay there. I think she did too. We both moved to get up and I helped her. We stood in silence, grasping each other's hand. We had to return now. No suave moves in the dark, just in the light now. Did she want to put this in the light? Hold hands in the light? She squeezed my hand and it felt like a yes. We didn't speak just headed for the door and out into the party.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! With some help brainstorming, I came up with this fanfic for Christmas! Hope you like it!


End file.
